An important component to the electronic industry, and especially the computer industry, is the removable electronic circuit board--one type is currently termed a PCMCIA card (an acronym for personal computer memory card international association card). A PCMCIA card, or an electronic card similar thereto, generally provides special hardware or components (e.g., modem), or specific computer programs or applications usually set forth in non-volatile memory. A PCMCIA card plugs into a computer or other electronic device, generally via an adapter means, and enables the computer or electronic device to carry out specific applications. A PCMCIA card generally comprises an electronic circuit board contained within a protective housing that is adapted to enable the board to couple with a computer or electronic device. The housing provides a cover to prevent a person from touching the circuit board's delicate electronic components and circuitry, and to protect the circuit board from dust and moisture.
Needless to say, but a PCMCIA card, or any electronic card similar thereto, can be expensive in light of the card's electronics and programming. Due to the card's brittle board and fragile electronic components and circuitry thereon, the card should not be subjected to physical shock and injury. The PCMCIA card needs protection during shipping and storing. The PCMCIA card's housing is just not adequate by itself. Hence, a container is necessary for adequately packaging, shipping and storing the PCMCIA card safely and protectively. However, such a container must satisfy certain demands that include absorbance and protection against physical shock, jolts and vibrations, securing of the PCMCIA card within the container, and easy or automated loading of the PCMCIA card into the container.
Consequently, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a container for a PCMCIA card, or an electronic card similar thereto, that protects a PCMCIA card, or an electronic card similar thereto, from shock, jolts and vibrations, enables easy loading or automated loading of a PCMCIA card into the container, and provides means for securing the PCMCIA card therein. These and still further objectives will become apparent hereinafter.